


Teething Trouble

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: As a father who wanted to get out of the office and see his son, he frequently ended up bringing his work home. A drabble from my Grave Conversations universe.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Teething Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruikosakuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruikosakuragi/gifts).



> This was inspired by Chapter 7 of Grave Conversations.
> 
> Dedicated to ruikosakuragi who enjoyed the story that Roy told his best friend in Chapter 7 about his namesake trying to eat paperwork.

**Teething Trouble**

It was a quiet Sunday morning. Riza had gone out for a walk with Hayate while Roy played with their son. Maes had a little head cold, so they thought it best for one of them to forgo the walk. He was taking advantage of the time to bond with his kid. As a father who wanted to get out of the office and see his son, he frequently ended up bringing his work home.

Balancing fatherhood and his career was difficult but Roy thought he was doing a decent job. It seemed that being a General had resulted in even more paperwork than that of a Colonel. As the youngest general in the military, many of his colleagues resented his rise up the ranks and sent him the jobs the other generals wanted to avoid. He wasn’t about to let the begrudgers win and he was more on top of his paperwork than ever. 

Father and son were on the floor, building blocks spread out on the playmat next to them. Maes was too young to try building anything but he was enthralled by the various colours. 

“Dada.”

Roy grinned. His son only had a few words: Mama, Dada, Ha for Hayate and his latest addition, No.

Maes threw a blue block onto his lap and Roy tousled his hair. “Hmm, I guess that is the colour of Daddy’s uniform, huh?”

The telephone rang and Roy bit back a curse. Sighing, he scooped up Maes who was chewing on his fingers. The poor kid was teething and eating everything in sight these days.

Roy headed for the study as the phone there was the closest. He pushed open the door and entered the oak-panelled room. The phone was sitting on an oak desk in the corner of the room. He pushed aside the neat pile of files next to it and sat on the edge of the desk. The study had become a makeshift office. 

Picking up the phone, he said, “Mustang.”

“Hi, Boss.”

Roy sighed at the apologetic voice of Havoc on the other end. “What’s wrong that you need to contact me on my day off?”

“There was some unrest in the Ishval area overnight. The Fuhrer wants you to come into the office for an emergency briefing.”

Maes squirmed in his arms. “Thanks, Havoc, you have just pissed my son off.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“What time do I need to be there?”

“1500 hours, sir.”

“That’s not too bad.” He got up and let down his still squirming son. Maes plopped onto his backside. “I’ll see you later.” 

He turned his back to put down the receiver and when he turned around his son had disappeared. His heart jumped into his throat. He had only taken his eyes off him for a moment. He had to be in the room. A little giggle calmed his racing heart and he immediately relaxed on seeing his son’s head peering around the desk.

“Maes, don’t be giving me a heart attack.” He chuckled and rounded the desk. “Daddy’s going to get you now.” He wriggled his fingers and Maes’ face lit up. Roy grinned and picked him up. “Gotcha!” He grabbed the files pertaining to Ishval and put them under his free arm. 

Roy returned to the warmth of the sitting room with the fire in the hearth. He closed the door and set Maes down again. He sat on the couch and watched as Maes toddled around the playmat. His lips tugged upward at his unsteady steps. It was adorable. Maes plopped on his ass and frowned. He scrunched up his face and Roy thought he was going to cry for a moment. Instead, he straightened up and started walking again. 

“That’s my boy. You’re made of stubborn stuff, huh?” He held out his arms. “Maes, come to Daddy.”

The boy smiled at him and Roy melted. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful family. He might be a sap but he didn’t care. He was happier than he had ever been. 

When Maes reached him, Roy joined him on the floor again, this time resting his back against the couch. The boy clambered over him almost like Hayate would. Of course, Riza would never tolerate Hayate climbing on top of her. Roy, on the other hand, Hayate had learned was a soft touch. And it seemed that Maes was fast learning this too.

Maes grabbed one of the files Roy had left on the couch. 

“Ok, kiddo, you want to help Daddy to his boring paperwork huh?”

The boy shoved the corner of the file into his mouth. Roy laughed as his son looked up at him, his eyes wide. He reached for the file and gave it a gentle tug but Maes held on tighter. 

“No!”

The door creaked open and Riza stood in the doorway. She scanned the room until her gaze fell on their son. Her eyes narrowed.

“For goodness sake, Roy, get that out of his mouth.”

Roy bit back a smile and gave it another tug. “I’m trying, honey, I don’t want to tear it.”

Maes shook his head. “No!” He set his jaw and his annoyed expression reminded Roy of Riza. Like mother like son. 

Roy couldn’t help himself and let out a chuckle. “C’mon on now, buddy. Let it go or Mom will shoot me.”

Maes let out a huff as Roy managed to pry the file away. Pursing his lips, Maes ran to Riza, who rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, Roy.” Her lip was twitching and her eyes gleaming. “What were you thinking of feeding him paperwork?” 

Roy shrugged. “My son ate my paperwork probably sounds less believable than my dog.”

**Fin**


End file.
